


Here Comes Goodbye

by Kuro_iplrrr



Category: Smosh, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, bromantic Ianthony, post Death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuro_iplrrr/pseuds/Kuro_iplrrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The death of Ian Hecox takes a toll on everyone. Anthony Padilla was no exception</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes Goodbye

"Whenever I look at this young man's face, I realize that there is no one else who had cared and loved Ian more than him." Ian's mom announced to the silent crowd.

She eyed the people who were sitting in the second row. Melanie Moat and Kalel Cullen were holding into each other. Mari Takahashi was silently sobbing into her boyfriend's shoulder. Joshua Ovenshire was covering his mouth to supress the noise he was making. David Moss was shaking his head, unable to take in the thought. Matt Sohinki was clamping his eyes, hiding his tears.

"He was my son's best friend, partner, and friend for life." She continues.

Looking at the third row, she saw the Smosh crew in tears. All of them utterly despaired and wrecked.

"So I would like to have the last words of memory, from Ian's best friend..." She eyes the front row next, where only one man is sitting alone. He doesn't even look up, even though he knows that his time to talk would be now.

"Anthony Padilla."

It would have been cliche to say that Anthony's entire world just stopped.

Yet, it probably had.

The pang of realization hits him. _I will never see Ian again. My best friend._ Anthony physically winces as he stands up. _I can't do this._ He walks up to Ian's mom, giving her a sad smile. She smiles back sadly and whispers into his ear, "Do this for Ian." She sits on the first row and leaves Anthony to speak.

Anthony nearly drops the microphone. He stutters with what he says at first.

"H-Hey, I'm Anthony Padilla." The crowd greets him with recognition, obviously knowing who he was. "I just wanna thank you all for being here today and sharing this moment with everyone."

He sighs and continues. "Ian was a kid I met at sixth grade. The guy was as crazy as everyone else, but that was okay. We were young back then, and I suggested that we'd make a video of us lip-syncing to random ass theme songs of shows we used to like. We found YouTube and the rest is history."

"Ever since our videos got famous, people think that Ian was the more childish and immature, but to be honest," Anthony chuckled a bit. "I think that Ian and I were equally the most immature idiots on the planet. Probably like that one time back in 2007, we were just talking around, editing a video and suddenly this big fart comes along and we just sat there laughing our brains out. After that though, we kept blaming each other as to who did it. We loved making people laugh and making each other laugh as well."

"Personally, I'm happy for what we have achieved."

Anthony stood silent for a moment.

"I really miss him."

That's when the crowd _looked_ at him. 

"I miss that bowl hair cut of his. I miss the videos. I miss Lunchtime with Smosh. I miss him. I miss filming. I miss editing. I miss him. I miss Ian is Bored. I miss If It Were Real. I miss 2005. I miss Ian Hecox."

Anthony finished, gasping a bit. 

The crowd scrunched their eyes up, tears threatening to fall.

"I really don't have a lot to say."

"But I can say this," Anthony grins up at the sky.

"Ian, if you can hear me, I just wanna say: You're a douchebag for leaving me, but I love you none the less, man." Anthony looks down on the groud sadly. "Life won't be the same." He looks back up at the crowd. "Thank you."

\---

Anthony climbs into the driver's seat of his car. It's had been raining and Kalel was still talking with Melanie, also the rest of the SmoshGames crew were no where to be seen.

"Why haven't you cried yet?" Anthony was asked by guests. "You're hurting the most, why aren't you crying?" 

_Huh, why am I_ not _crying?_

Anthony puts his head in his hands, _I can't believe Ian's gone..._ He removed his hands, opens up his phone and looks at the background photo. _Look at the guy's face, such a dork..._ He looks to his right and sees the foggy window. _Man, I never thought this would happen the way it did... A car crash..._ Anthony closes his eyes. _On the way to the Smosh house..._

He sobs, but no tears form in his eyes. _Ian, it's my fault.._

_I just wanted to see you again..._

Anthony closes his eyes tighter, shaking his head. _No, **Ian**._

Once he opens his eyes, he realizes that there is wetness on his cheeks. He brings a hand up and swipes at it. _I'm crying._

He pushes at the steering wheel, putting his anger at that one blow. _Damnit Ian, I fucking hate you. Why did you leave me? I miss you man. It's my fault._

Anthony cries.

He never stops.

_Ian..._

\---

**_I never left you._ ** _A gradient blue shadow whispers into the ear of one sleeping Anthony Padilla. **I never left you. I will never leave you, I promise.**_


End file.
